


Riding

by PEZWolf



Series: Project obsidian [7]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene and Cassandra fighting, F/M, Funny, Some Swearing, Talk of ex villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Varian has never ridden a horse before and did not want to. But Rapunzel has other ideas. Good thing he has a friend to help him.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Project obsidian [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695232
Kudos: 28





	Riding

The way Varian liked to travel was walking, being able to control where you are going and not having to put your safety of getting to your location without having to put your life into someone else’s hands. So that is why he never learned to ride a horse. Quirin never really had the time and the horses in Old Corona were mostly used for farming and which was fine with Varian.   
So when Rapunzel came up with the idea of all of them going on a week-long trip on horseback, Varian came up with every excuse that he could think of. But as you know Rapunzel did everything in her power to get him to be able to go so he just had to tell her.   
“Rapunzel I don’t know how to ride a horse. I have never wanted to so I never really got around to it.”   
“Oh, well I can teach you how to ride if you want me to.”  
“As nice as that sound Blondie,” interrupted Eugene. He still called her blondie even after she cut her hair to defeat Zhan Tiri. “You have several meetings coming up. You don’t really have free time until we go on the trip.”   
“Oh it is okay, I was not really wanting to learn anyway. I have a lot of things coming up an-”  
“Nope short stack, you are going.” Varian was interrupted by Cassandra who decided to come back early as a surprise.   
“Cass, it is great to see you. How has it been?” Varian and Cassandra had mended their friendship after everything that had happened to them. They had both hurt the other and decided to say that at both times they had been in a bad place and they just needed to look past that.   
“I have been pretty good. I love it living free and not having any responsibilities whatsoever. But I think my dad really wanted to come back and see other people other than me.”   
“Well I don’t blame him, after a while you can get sick of anyone,” Eugene said, butting into the heartfelt conversation.   
“Good to know not everything has changed around here.”   
“Hey, what does that even mean?”  
“I let the kid explain it to you when you are older Fitzherbert.”   
“Why did you have to drag me into this? Now you both are going to be trying to get me on your side.”   
“Uh, Varian you would choose me of course. I mean, trying to break up team awesome, you just don’t do that.”   
“Excuse me, what about the ex-villain group. Try and separate us and it will get ugly.”   
“Ex-villain my ass! I was a thief for most of my life. I broke into the castle to steal a crown. And not just any crown, the God damn crown to the lost princess!”  
“Yeah, we have all heard the story, about a million times. Also, I tried to take over the kingdom and almost had a demon take over.”   
“What about me! I drugged the entire kingdom, had the princess commit treason and kidnapped the queen and almost killed all of you with my machines. Beat that.”   
“I think Varian and I are on the same level of evilness. You are way under us Fitzherbert.”  
“Okay guys, calm down. We are all past that moment in our lives. Cassandra what did you mean that Varian was going to learn how to ride. I mean I am busy all week and so is Eugene. Lance and the girls are looking into them going to school so that is a mess that we do not want to get into.” Rapunzel is always the peacekeeper.   
“I can teach him how to ride, I mean I have the most experience out of all of us. I mean unless you count on oldie back there.”   
“You know I can hear you, Cassandra.”   
“Oh, I thought you went deaf a long time ago.”   
“Anyway, moving on, are you sure Cassandra. I mean you just back, I am sure you want to talk to everyone else.”   
“No, I think I am fine without seeing everyone else. And besides, how else am I going to find time to hang out with my favorite kid ever.”   
“First off I am not a kid, I am sixteen for God’s sake. Also, I think I can just show you around the newly built town if you want to hang out with me.”   
“Raps did not even see the world until she was eighteen, so still for two years. And I want to show you how so you can impress everyone else about how good you are.”  
“Okay, fine. Only if you make it amazing at it.”   
“Kid, if I got Raps’s long hair under a wing, I can do anything.”   
“Okay sounds like a plan. Eugene and I have to go right now, so you two have fun right now.”   
Rapunzel and Eugene left the room to do whatever it was that they had to do, leaving Cassandra and Varian in uncomfortable silence.   
Varian was the first one to break said silence.   
“Why does she always act like our mother? I mean you are older than her and I am very close to her in age.”   
“Kid, I am twenty-four and you are sixteen, she is twenty, she will mother us for the rest of our lives. Might as well get used to it.”   
“Yeah, might as well. So do you want to start right now?”   
“Sure, I mean I have nothing else to do at the moment.”  
The two walked to the stables and picked two horses. Fidella, of course, was ecstatic to see Cassandra was back. Eugene was using Maximus at the moment so they chose a different horse for Varian. The horse that they chose for him was smaller than Fidella but just as strong. His mane was a long black that contrasted greatly with his light brown coat. The horse’s name was Steven, Steve for short. Cassandra led the horses out into a fenced-in area and put saddles on both of them, along with the reigns. Cassandra taught him how to mount the stead and how to let him know when to start walking. That by itself took a long time because Steve walked away from them when Cassandra was explaining something and they would have to go running after him. After Varian got the basics down after that day Cassandra told him that they were going to be moving onto the fancy stuff the next day.   
Varian woke up the next day, feeling sore, but excited for his lesson that day. The last few weeks had been living in his lab in the tunnels and had not really gotten the chance to enjoy the beautiful summer that Corona had to offer them this year.   
He got to the pasture and saw that Cassandra was already waiting for him with the two horses ready to go. They mounted and she taught him how to take jumps and get low down on the horse so that they increase speed. That was a lot of fun to learn. If there was anything Varian liked to do was to go fast. He just liked to experience life at a fast pace. Many people tell him to slow down and appreciate what is around him, but he wanted to live life to the full by not spending too long on something.   
By the end of the week, Varian was an expert and all the ice between him and Cassandra had melted. They even had had a race. In the race, they invited Lance, Eugene, and Rapunzel to join. That was fun. Right at the beginning, Lance’s horse threw him off after he started to yell at him that they were moving to slow. Eugene managed to stay on his horse the entire time and came close to beating Cassandra. Rapunzel was right behind them the entire time. Varian and Cassandra ended up tying at the end.   
Varian never walked to Old Corona again, he used his trusty steed Steve. Also, that weeklong trip was one of the best times he had ever had.


End file.
